1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to converting devices, especially, to an connector converting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A male connector and a female connector are generally employed to transmit signals between two electronic components. Sometimes, it is difficult to couple the male connector with the female connector if the male connector is flat.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.